User talk:Latiasfan001/Archive2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Yotube Vids I understand you don't understand how to make videos? Well, this is how: *Press "Create Video" by the Create a Picture or Gallery/Slideshow button. *Type in the URL of the video's page *Fiddle with the settings! Hope this helps. =) Daikenki 21:53, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Project Please DO NOT 'create a project(s) without discussing it first it is strictly against the rules. — Mr. Arceus 11:57, November 3, 2010 (UTC) WoW you got the 12,000th edit dude! Hey! I play Club Penguin too! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD, the Charizard fan!]] Talk to me! (and notice my Poké Ball colored signature...) 23:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) See you next chat!Glaceon100 04:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ya Sure. I'll join Project P. I can make the box at the bottom saying the Users if you like. ^^ Evanf Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has left PokePower and wants me to replace him This blogpost will explain http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hstar/Replacing_Evanf Evanf told me I'm replacing him on PokePower he even left a note on my talk page. Except I'm an "Anime Tasker" Please don't be angry Hstar 17:35, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join a Pokémon team? it is a great way to get this wiki to grow. if you would like, sign up Here. Meet The Dark Team Captain.. Darkraian10!!!!!!!! 01:53, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) New team edit battle Hi if you dont know we will be having a edit battle between all the teams. It will begin April 15 so get ready to edit as much as you can and put it on the blog. Bakugancollecter...Captin of the Electric team 21:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Great! Do you want to join Project Character? Also can you work on people's Pokémon in the Character Guide? Thanks. Not alot of users that know how to do it. There is nowlike 12 or 13 members of PokePower now, I think there are to many. - Dragon Team Welcome To The Team Welcome it's great to have another to help us edit , we need one more person so if you know someone who edits alot , you should reccamend them to our team .We have to aim high and strive for succes.Good Luck! But the main idea is to get wiki bigger and better then ever . Let's also remeber to have fun , and let's not be poor sports , once again GOOD LUCK !!! KateWolf 00:50, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Team Pikachu Hi. I'm Pikachu. You know who I am, so let's get to the point. I want you to join Team Pikachu. My current members are primarily other Pikachu. So I'm trying to get a human member and you seem like a good candidate. Wanna join? 'Pikachu' 01:00, May 10, 2011 (UTC)'Pikachu' An area fo those who like to compete. Competitive Gamers Corner Check it out see if your interested! [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 17:54, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit I saw that you edited the Red Orb page. The info you added was good when i checked the history. But the problem was with the category, you added the category "Legendary Pokémon" when a red orb isn't a Pokémon. Please re-check your edits a lot more when it comes to categories. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 09:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Request It is no longer up to me, you must go to the Requests for Adminship Page, but before you do so, I suggest you edit a little more so you don't get a bunch of "not very active" opposes or comments. 15:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat See for more info on the chat. 21:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Hey there! I just thought I'd tell you that I'm a big fan of Warrior cats too! Lar kie 22:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble To use your word bubble just type in and it'll show up as – ''Jäzz '' 00:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi is there any teams? open for me to join? tell me on my page please.Drakusgal231 01:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) lets be friends! Hi this is pokeblast please if you want sent me you r friend code mine for black is 3224-5318-6271 for platinum 4512-5459-5750 hope we can be friends!